dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Estark
Estark (formerly Esturk and Esterk) is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest game series and an antagonist in IV. Introduced in IV, he is generally viewed as the Lord of the Underworld and is often one of the most powerful beings in the games he appears in. Appearance Estark is a large demon armed with two swords and has a body that looks more like an insect's exoskeleton than flesh. He has three eyes and a somewhat crazed, open-mouthed grin and is generally portrayed as being golden brown in color. Personality Though folklore within the games usually state Estark as having caused troubles in the past, he is almost always asleep when encountered and must be awakened in order to fight. In some cases Estark has been asleep for so long that he can only remember his name and nothing else, not even if he is a good or evil being. Biography Games Main Games ''IV He is the current Lord of the Underworld. A thousand years before the game begins, he used the Secret of Evolution to become the ultimate life-form, but was sealed into slumber and entombed under Mamon by the Zenithian Dragon. Roughly three-quarters of the way through the game, the miners in Mamon accidentally uncover the tomb and awaken him, driving all demons wild with the return of their lord. However, the Hero of Dragon Quest IV acts quickly and leads his or her party into the catacombs to fight him. Estark is not fully awake yet and is thus much weaker than he would be otherwise - almost his only attacks are sword slashes and emitting a wave of light from his body - allowing the party a fairly easy victory. V Estark is a superboss that can be encountered in the post-completion dungeon players can find in Nadiria. As a superboss he is extremely powerful, much more than the main antagonist of the game Grandmaster Nimzo. Estark is also revealed to have a son called Starkers, who will join the party if they complete his special "Stark Raving" T'N'T board after Estark is defeated. VIII IX =Battles = Estark appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #152 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. ''X =Battles = Side Games Monster Monsters 2 Estark is a rank X material monster. He is also the material monster with the highest monster #, requiring a Psaro and a Beetlebully to synthesize him. An alternate and easier way to obtain him is to defeat him in Commissioner Snap's old labrotory, which can be accessed through the sewers after beating Solitaire in the new Monster Scout Challenge. Joker Estark is present as a rank X member of the Material family and the last member listed in that group. He is also the only rank X monster the player can obtain in the game outside of the Wildcard World Cup, though not until beating the game and the subsequent post-game challenge. Players can find him at rest within the sewers of Domus Isle once they obtain the key to get to him, a battle in order before he joins you. Amusingly, although awake when spoken to, Estark is sleeping at the start of the fight. He can be synthesized using a Psaro and Beetlebully. Joker 2 Estark can be fought in the post game on Cragravation in his cave. He is a very difficult boss that will join your team if defeated in 10 turns or less. Recipe: Psaro x Marquis De Leon Trivia *Estark is a powerful demon that can be considered worthy of being a final boss in some respects. In fact, Estark appears as a superboss in nearly all of his non-''Dragon Quest IV appearances. Related monsters *EvilMech *Psaro the Manslayer *StelDemon See also Esterk (Class) Gallery DQMBRV - Estark.png|Estark's artwork for MBRV. DQX - Estark awakening from its slumber.gif|Estark awakening from its slumber in X. ja:エスターク Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Dragon Quest X enemies Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters